The Deal
by FaintFalconHunter
Summary: He needed him...er...her and she needed...well....she needed alot of things. SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:_ I got this idea from watching the show "Coffee Prince" I only watched a few minutes of it and read the summary so I don't know all about it and I wanted to make this a asorta original spin off of that show if that's possible. Anyways please enjoy!_**

**(Hinata)**

"Ow!" I cried loudly. Someone had just yanked my hair hard. I rubbed the side of my head and sat up. My alarm was going off and Haru was playing with it. "Oh no!" I gasped, stealing a look at the time. I had overslept again.

I leaped out of my bed and scooped up Haru. I gave her a small kiss on the cheek as a thanks for waking me. "You're such a sweetie." I whispered in her ear.

She giggled and snuggled up against me, burying her head in my chest. I wished I had more time to play around and cuddle with her but I didn't. Today was the second day since I had started my new job and I couldn't lose it already. I set Haru on the toliet as I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. Then I did the same for her. We showered toghther and I dressed myself in my usual kind of a outfit. A plain white shirt that buttoned in the front, a black vest, and black jeans. This time I wore Naruto's shirt. I believed it brought me luck and I would need all the luck I could get today so I wouldn't get fired.

Haru picked out her own clothes, a green mini skirt and a matching green shirt which read "Hug me".

"Alright then." I said, quickly pulling the shirt over her head.

I scooped her up again, grabbed my cellphone, and began turning off all the lights. Haru had packed her own lunch box. She liked to do that sometimes but I always had to make sure she had everything right. After checking out her lunchbox and substituting a few things I scooped her and her diaper bag up and ran out the door.

-

* * *

I was nearly out of breath when I reached my job. I had just dropped Haru off at the daycare a few blocks away and I was already 10 mins late. I pushed the door to the restuarant open and sped inside. I had only taken one step in when someone whisked me behind a statue in the corner. I would have screamed but they covered my mouth with their hand.

"You're late again." Sakura whispered.

I pulled her hand down from my mouth. "I know." I sighed. "I overslept. Has the boss noticed?" I asked.

"Yes, he did but I covered for you." Sakura replied.

"Thank you!" I hugged her.

"Yeah, thank me later." She said, pushing me away. "Get your butt out there now."

I nodded and stood up.

"HInaTA!"

The rough voice of my boss, Satarubi Sensei (we all were made to call him that), made my body stiffen.

"Y-yes." I stammered, looking back to Sakura for help.

"I was just explaining to her Hinata the technic of of flattery." Sakura lied. "It's always important to havesatisfied customers." She added for effect.

Mr. Satarobi frowned and gave me a look. "You almost got strike one." He said before walking away. "Get to work!" He called over his shoulder.

"Right!" I nodded.

"Phew!" Sakura exhaled. "You're lucky, Kite." She said, patting my shoulder.

Sakura called me Kite all the time. She said it was because my mind was always wondering in the clouds like a kite.

I smiled. "I wish." I mummered.

-

* * *

**(Sakura)**

I watched Hinata dump a tray of food into the trash. I saw her frown rub her temples when a girl hit on her. That happened alot. Most girls and guys mistaked her for a guy. I had too the day I first met her. It's because she keeps her hair short and has no sense of fashion whatsoever. When she had set me staright I hadn't believed it. I actually grabbed her chest in the street. It was pretty funny.

I sighed. How badly I wanted her to be happy. I didn't know exactly how to do that yet.

It had been nearly three years since her boyfriend (my bestfriend), Naruto, had died in a car accident. Since then she hasn't been the same. She had met Naruto when she was fifteen and risked everything to be with him. Her father disowned her so she went to live with Naruto who had no family. She became pregnant a few months later and even though I begged her to get an abortion she refused. She and Naruto believed they could handle it, but when Naruto died......

I blew a stray hair out of my face.

Hinata's father still won't have anything to do with her and she's been left to fend for herself and Haru alone. Well, ofcourse I help out when I can. Infact, I just helped her get a new apartment. It wasn't much of a place, but it was going to have to work. I wished she could stay with me, but I still lived with my parents who were skeptical about everything.

I think Hinata had given up on love after Naruto. I wasn't sure, but she hadn't dated or anything. She was only just getting back into reality of life must move on.

"I want her to be happy." I said aloud. "I wish she finds happiness."

"What'd you say?"

I hadn't noticed that Hinata had made her way over to the counter and was standing infront of me.

"Nothing." I said, tapping her nose.

* * *

**(Sasuke)**

I layed on my bed, tossing bean bags at the ceiling. I had a slight headache from banging my head against the wall a few minutes ago. If I heard one more word about anther suitor for me I was going to go crazy. My grandfather was going insane trying to hook me up with rich girls who happened to be daughters of business men. They were all shallow and boring and it bothered me. Sure, they were beautiful and maybe I could just begin to not hate them so much if I got to know them but I just had a problem with being told what to do. If my grand dad wanted me to like the girl I just couldn't.

**Knock knock**

There was a small tap on my room door. I was silent.

"Sir," Lilli, one of the maids, said from the other end of the door. "Your grandfather has left you a message."

"Yeah?" I sat up.

"He wants you to me him at Satarubi's restuarant at 7:00pm." She said replied. "He says you won't be disappointed when you see who will be joining you two for dinner."

"That's all he said?" I asked.

"Yes, sir," Lilli, replied.

"Thank you." I said.

I waited until I was sure she was completly gone before I began banging my head against the wall again.

-

* * *

**(Hinata)**

I glanced quickly at the clock. I had only an hour until I could get out of this place. I missed Haru already and I was sure she missed me as well.

"Order 114." Shino said, placing a tray with two plates on the counter. I grabbed the tray and hurrried to the rightful table. There three girls, chatting loudly. The minute they saw me they smiled. "Hey." The brunette girl smiled.

"Hi." I said, setting down the tray. "I hope you enjoy your meal." I bowed.

All three of them giggled.

"He's so cute!" The dark haired one whispered to the blonde.

I forced another smile and walked away. I didn't even feel like telling them I wasn't a guy. I just wanted to get out of here, pick up Haru, go home and watch a movie. No, I could cross out watching a movie. I had homework to do and not to mention I had to study for the exams. And I was really tired. These past few days I had a monsterload of schoolwork to do and then juggling work and Haru along with that was practically impossible. But I was doing it somehow. I was more than counting the days off until the last day of school

I was heading back to the counter when Sakura pointed to a table. I groaned and turned around. A guy with dark hair sat at a table for four. He wore a dark black T-shirt and I couldn't see his pants. I couldn't see his face either since his back was turned to me. For all knew he could be a girl just like me. I made my way over to him, taking out my pad. "Hello." I said, trying to sound cheerful.

He didn't look up.

"Can I take your order?" I asked.

"I'm waiting for someone." He replied.

"Well, do you want to order something while you wait?" I asked.

"No."

I nodded. "Well, I'll be back shortly to check on you." I said, taking a step back. I had only taken four steps when he spoke again. "Wait." He said, lifting his head up for the first time. I could see his face now. His dark eyes looked deep in thought.

"Yes." I said.

"Coffee." He said.

"Excuse me?"

"I want a cup of coffee." He said, alittle louder. This time he looked at me. With one glance he seemed to have sized me up.

"Coffee at 6:59pm?" I asked, not sure of what to think or if I should even be thinking. It wasn't really my business whether he wanted coffee at this time.

"Do I really need to repeat myself?" He asked, a hint of aggravation in his voice.

"No." I shook my head. "Coffee it is."

I began to walk back to the counter when I thought of something. "I'm sorry, but what type of coffee do you want?" I asked.

"Just plain....black....coffee." He replied, holding each word out.

"Yes." I nodded. I began to walk away, when I paused again. Naruto had always said that anyone who drank plain black coffee obviously hadn't tried the good stuff and was seriosuly lacking an imagination. I marched back up to the guy's table.

He looked up at me like I was crazy. "You got a problem?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"N-No, I-I....just wanted to say that we have so many different ways to have your coffee here." I smiled. "I personally recommend a scoop of ice cream, a dallop of whipped cream, and french vanilla coffe mate creamer. You should also try frosting at the bottom it's-"

"Stupid." He finished.

I blushed. I hadn't realized until then he was making a face as though I had said the most horrid thing. "Sorry." I laughed, nervously. "Plain black coffee coming right up!" I said, dashing to the counter.

"What was that all about?" Sakura asked, once I made it to the counter.

"I was being silly." I sighed. "That guy wants some plain black coffee." I muttered, pointing to the guy.

"He obviosuly hasn't had the good stuff." Sakura giggled, grabbing the slip of paper. "It'll be two minutes."

"O.k." I said, taking a deep breath. I grabbed a towel and began wiping off the front desk as I waited for the coffee to be done. The music that was playing gave me a headache.

When Sakura finally motioned for me to come back for the coffee I glanced at the clock and frowned. Time seemed to have stopped. Why did today feel so long?

"Whacaha thinking about?" Sakura sang, sliding the coffee to me.

"Going home." I replied, grabbing the coffee.

"You know it's Saturday right?"

I blinked and groaned. How could I have forgotten? I was supposed to be working overtime on the weekends. I would be leaving at 11:00pm.

"It's o.k." Sakura said, rubbing my shoulder. "I'll pick up Haru at Eight and she can spend the night over at my house. I'll even drop her off at daycare tommorow."

"Thanks." I said, half heartidly. I didn't want to spend a night without my daughter but I really had no choice.

I grabbed practically stumped over to the dark haired guys table and nearly slammed the coffe down infront of him. My stupid actions caused me to spill alittle of it on my hand. "Ouch!" I cried, yanking my hand back.

"You o.k?" The guy chuckled.

"Catch, Kite!" Sakura threw a napkin over to me. We were both lucky Mr. Satarubi wasn't around or he would have had a fit.

I had never been really good at aiming or catching and I missed the napkin. The dark haired guy caught it instead.

"You look beat." He said, looking me up and down.

"I'm sorry." I said, reaching for the napkin.

He pulled his hand back and pointed to the seat across from him. "Sit down." He ordered.

"Huh?"

"You must really be deaf." He shook his head. "I said sit."

"I-I'm working." I said, rubbing my sore finger.

"Just sit, o.k. I want to ask you something."

I hesitated, looking around for any sign of Mr. Satarubi, who would yell my head off if he saw me sitting down. I glanced inSakura's direction but she was no longer there. I finally decided it was safe to sit down.

"Is this about spilling your coffee?" I asked, nervously. "Well, sir-"

"Call me Sasuke." He interrupted, waving his hand in what looked like disgust. It was like calling him sir was a bad thing.

I nodded. I really saw no reason in him giving me his when I wouldn't be speaking to him after this.

"Just from looking at you I can guess three things about you." He said, looking at my hands.

I didn't say anythin least this had something to do with my job.

"One, you're not rich." He began, counting on his fingers.

"Good guess." I said, sarcastically. Anyone could tell I wasn't rich. If I was I would be eating here instead of taking orders.

"Two, hmm...." He bit his lower lip. "you need money."

"Don't we all?" I mummured.

He sort of grinned and looked towards the entrance. Then he let out a breath. "I'm guessing your name is Kite."

I blinked, tryng to remember when he possibly could have heard that when I remembered how Sakura had adressed me when she threw the napkin. "That's wr-"

"O.k," He interrupted again. "My grandfather is going to come through that door with some pretty airhead girl any minute now." He said, pointing to the door.

I was completly confused. Was that my cue to leave?

"Maybe my brain is disfunctioning because I'm about to say something entirly insane." He whispered. He was speaking quickly now.

"Uh..huh." I said, confused.

"Pretend to be my boyfriend."

He was right. He did say something completly insane.

-

* * *

**A/N:** _**I must stop there. Aren't I evil? jk I will need your feedback if you want a second chapter. So please review!**_


	2. Because all else failed

**A/N:** _**Thank you for all your reviews! I enjoyed reading each and everyone. They actually made me update quicker. Anyways as I continue with this tory I would like to apologize for killing of Naruto. lol But it had to be done. Hm...what else? Hm...in the future I will try tomake this story as romantic,dramatic,funny, and sad as possible. (Maybe not so sad)**_

_**Anyways enough of my blabbering. Please enjoy the next chap.**_

* * *

(Sasuke)

My grandfather was not what you'd call modernized in the least bit. For some reason he believed a man should have a women by his side. A woman he trully loved. He had explained his theories about that a while back but I hadn't been paying attention. I just agreed to his terms so he would shut up. I didn't know he would be doing all this a few years later. I had been on a different date every night for the past two weeks. I couldn't even seem to get away. My grandfather was set on finding me the "perfect one". He wasn't going to stop until he did succeeded. I didn't want him to find me anyone. I wasn't even sure I wanted to fall inlove. But then there was the fact that my grandfather promised me that I would inherit his entire wealth if I met the girl of my dreams before he died.

I needed time to clear my brain. That's where my plan began. I had given this alot of thought. Ofcourse, I could choose a girl to pretend to be my girlfriend, any girl from my school would be more than happy to do so, or maybe even a random girl, but that would only make the situation worse because my granddad would do everything in his power to break us and make me like one of his rich girl choices. I could pretend to be dating one of his rich girl choices but they were all airheaded and way too annoying to put up with even for fake. I might end up shooting her.

Now, if a guy to pretend and be my boyfriend my granddad would be so thrown off he wouldn't even be able to think about getting me to like one of his recoommended girls, instead he would be working on breaking us up. Since this whole me dating a guy thing will come as such a shock for him he will only be using less than half his brain. Meanwhile I would have time to clear my brain. While my grandfather suffers a bit mentally. I think he deserves it.

I wasn't quite sure what would happen after he realized I was faking, or when I decided to tell him I was.

_Did that even make sense?_

Well it probly didn't because Kite was staring at me like I was crazy. Not that I had actually said any of my thoughts out loud.

"I'm not gay." I said, quickly.

"Um....o.k." He said, beginning to stand up.

I grabbed his wrist. "I'll pay you."

"No, thank you." He shook his head. "I'm not even a g-"

The door opened to the restuarant and my grandfather entered along with a beautiful brunnete girl. She wore a pale white dress and white stockings. I could tell I was under dressed for the occasion. It didn't matter. I didn't want to make a good impression.

"What do you want from me? What ever it is I'll-"

"No!" he cried, yanking his hand away. "You're scaring me." He added, backing away.

My grandfather has spotted me by now and he was being escorted over this very minute. I tapped my foot against the floor ad reached in my pocket. I could think of nothing else to say to get this guy to agree and I couldn't take another night of this. I was going to explode. "Hey Kite!" I called out to him.

He only ignored me. I stood up and dashed towards him, stuffing a sheet of paper with my number on it in his pocket. "Call me if you change your mind." I whispered in his ear.

* * *

(Hinata)

"What did that guy want?" Sakura asked, when I had finally made it back to the counter. She was packing up to leave.

"He's crazy." I shook my head.

Sakura laughed. "You do know that's Sasuke Uchiha, right?"

I closed my eyes, trying to think of where I had heard that name before. It took a few seconds for it to hit me. Then I invisioned his name on the top of every list of highscores at my school. I gasped. "T-That's Sasuke? The guy who's always surrounded by girls at school?"

Sakura nodded. "Yep, that's him."

I looked over to Sasuke who had a stone expression on his face while the older mand and brunnete girl who accomponied him were laughing.

"Is he gay?" I asked.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "I highly doubt it." She shook her head. "Why do you ask?"

I shrugged, deciding it was not a good idea to tell Sakura about Sasuke's proposal. "No reason."

"Well," Sakura said, grabbing a donut and wrapping it in tissue. "..I'm heading to go pickup Haru. Is there anything you want me to say to her?"

"Just call me when you get there and once before you put her to sleep, o.k?" I sighed.

"Will do." Sakura nodded, stuffing the donut in her pocket. She gave me kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye.

I watched her leave and when she was completly gone I got back to work, taking one last look at Sasuke. He was staring out the window, once again ignoring the two people infront of him.

I smiled to myself. "Weird"

* * *

"Yes, I know." I nodded, although I knew Haru couldn't see me. Sakura had called me from the daycare and put Haru on the phone. She was saying something about her outfit but I couldn't fully make it out. She was only two and she still couldn't fully speak.

"I loooove yooou!" Haru sang.

"I love you, too." I smiled.

Haru gave the phone back to Sakura.

"She's so smart!" Sakura cried. "When she saw I came to pick her up instead of you she searched my purse for my cellphone and made me call. Are you sure she's Naruto's daughter?"

"Well.....she's loves Ramen, hates the 2 minutes it takes to cook it, and her hobbies are watching me make ramen." I smiled. "Yep, she's Naruto's daughther alright.

Sakura laughed and I thanked her again for helping me out. She said it was no problem and for me to stop worrying and enjoy my break. After she hung up I sipped my soda. I had fifteen more minutes left of my break and I didn't know exactly how to spend them. I had already ate.

I didn't want to think about Naruto right now, but for some reason I kept picturing him in my head.

I stood up and headed for the bathroom. I had to run some water over my face.

I made my way to the back of the restuarant. I loved the area in which the restrooms were located, but i loved the restrooms even more. Everything in there was red and black and oh so very clean. I was a few feet away from the bathroom when I spotted Sasuke. He was standing against the wall beside the entrance to the mens restroom.

I didn't want to speak to him, but it was my duty as an employe to make sure things were o.k and he definently didn't look o.k. "Is everything alright?" I asked.

He only closed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest.

I bit my lip and shook my head. _Oh well. I tried._

I began to walk past him when I tripped over his leg which happened to magically appear infront of me. "Y-You did t-that on purpose!" I stammered.

"If you say so." He shrugged.

I glared at him, unable to find the right words to say. I thought I might cry. I was already having a horrible day.

"Look," He sighed. "..I don't beg so if that's what you want you can forget about it."

"I don't want anything from you."

"Then you can just give me back my number." He said, holding out his hand.

I blinked. He acted as though I had asked him for that number. I shoved my hand in my pocket and began to search for the paper. "Why don't you find some pretty girl to dance around and pretend to be your girlfriend?" I asked, frustrated.

"It has got to be a guy." He replied.

I didn't get any of this and I didn't want to. I finally found the paper in my pocket and was about to lift it out when the bouncy brunette who had been dinining with Sasuke and his grandfather walked in between us. "Oh, there you are!" She giggled to Sasuke.

"Oh, great! You found me." Sasuke said, sarcastically, only the girl didn't seem to notice or maybe she just didn't care.

"Do I get a prize?" She joked.

She was completly ignoring me and her long hair was in my face. I rolled my eyes and walked away, forgetting I ever was going to the restroom. I didn't need to wake up anymore.

* * *

--

_You must have forgotten that I said.  
"I love you, I love you, I love you and that'll never change"_

Naruto began playing a solo on his guitar. The tune was so slow and pleasant and happy.

_I'm in love with this girl I'm in love with this girl I'm in love with this girl_

Naruto's voice faded off and he played one last string. The song ended and he looked up. "What do you think? I was trying to put toghther a nice song but I-" he paused.

_sniff sniff_

"Are you crying?" He cried. "Hinata, don't cry!"

I stopped the tape and turned off the tv. I had probly watched that video a million times now. It was a video from 3 years ago. I was very much into film making back then and I wanted to make a documentary for school. I was doing a segment on Naruto who would be talking about music and he had surprised me with his song. I burst out into a million tears that day.

I pulled the blankets tighter around my body, curled up in a ball and cried.

_I really missed him._

* * *

(Sasuke)

It was 12:00am when I had finished my bath and headed out to the balcony in my room. It had taken a long soak to get the grime of this horrid day off and yet still I wasn't feeling even near o.k.

_Maybe I should disappear?_

I grabbed my camera from my bed as I passed it and pushed the door open to the balcony area. I walked over to the edge and rested my arms as I looked up at the moon.

I wonder how many people are looking are looking at this same moon. How many people are stricken by its beauty?

I snapped a shot of the beautiful crescent.

* * *

--

(Sakura)

Haru didn't seem to want to go to sleep. She kept hoping out of my bed and running to the door. I was glad I didn't have work tommorrow or I would be doomed. I glanced quickly at the clock. It was 12:00am.

I grabbed Haru for the seventh time, and sat her in my lap. "You're gonna wake up up my parents." I whispered in her ear.

"No." She said, stubbornly.

I laughed. "Yes, you are."

She pouted and scratched her head. I had to laugh. Naruto had done so often and to see Haru do it was so cute.

"Mooooon!" She cried, pointing out the window.

"Yep, that's the moon." I said, taking a look at the moon. It was shining bright tonight. Outdoing every single star put toghther.

Haru grabbed on to the windowseal and stared at the moon. It was fascinating. I found my self staring too.

* * *

(Hinata)

After splashing cold water on my face I started on my physics homework. I had alot to do and I was only half understanding it. Maybe that was because I was only half paying attention in class.

I bugged me how I had went from a top student to making a B- average.

_I'm just too busy._

I dropped my pen and looked out the window. The crescent moon was shining brighter than usual in the dark sky. It was truly lovely. This was the kind of night me and Naruto would sit under the stars and watch. He would always say that the moon was for all of us and that every single person who has been outside has looked up to that moon atleast once in their lives and felt something in their heart. Even a blind person.

It was times like these I wanted to rewind time. I backed up from the window and walked back into the livingroom. That was when I noticed a blue slip of paper on the floor by the door. I walked over and scooped it up.

I gasped when I read it.

_Your rent of $900.00 will be due tommorrow._

That was for hundred more than the landlord had agreed had to be a mistake. I threw on my shoes and ran down to his apartment.

I was out of breath after running down two flights of stairs. I banged on the apartment door, angrily.

Around the ninth knock the door was opened. A short guy, with dark hair stood infront of me. He was balding in the front and he usually wore a hat to cover it but I guessed he had been sleeping and too tired to get one when I knocked.

"What do you want, kid?" He asked, sleepily.

I showed him the slip of paper. "T-This is a mistake, right?' I asked.

He stared at it for awhile and shook his head. "No, that's no mistake." He said, backing up and reaching to shut the door.

I stopped the door with my hand. "Not a mistake? This is not the price you s-"

"Things change." He shrugged, cutting me off. "If you don't want to pay you can leave tommorrow."

"But how am I supposed to pay that?" I asked.

He grinned and reached for my hand. "I know a way." He said, pulling me closer to him.

I tried to yank my hand away but he was too strong.

"Don't try to fight," He whispered. "...after this is over you won't have to pay me."

"Get off!" I cried, thrusting my foot into his groin. I hadn't exactly meant to do that and after I heard him yell out in pain I clasped my hands over my mouth and stared.

He looked up at me, his eyes red with anger.

I took off running.

* * *

I tapped my hand against the hotel bed. After the incident with my landlord I had packed my things and got out of there. I was now in a hotel room, more than glad Sakura was watching Haru for the night. Although I did miss her I didn't want her to go through all of this and I think things might have happened differently.

I shut my eyes and I tried to think of something to do. I couldn't ask Sakura for anymore money. I just couldn't. Infact, I didn't even want her to know about this.

_Maybe I could call my father._

I shook my head.

He would only insult Naruto for the first thirty minutes of conversation, then he would move on to insulting Haru, then he would tell me he'd talke me back and everything would be as it was before and all I would have to do was give up Haru.

There was no way I was giving up my daughter.

I layed back and tried to scan my brain for other possible ways to get out of this mess. Suddenly my brain repeated something to me. I reached my hand in my pocket and pulled out Sasuke's number.

I just stared at the number, playing his words over in my head. "It has got to be a guy."

He, like almost everyone else, thought I was a guy.

I fiddled with the sheet of paper in my hand and sighed. I wondered exactly just what pretending really was.

_Did I really have any other choice?_

I grabbed the phone and dialed the number, forgetting it was 2:00am. The phone rang three times before I decided to actaully look at the clock.

_I must be disturbing him_.

I was about to hang up when I heard his voice.

"Change your mind?" He asked. I could hear the smirk in his voice. He didn't sound as if he had been sleep at all.

I bit my lip and took a deep breath. "You sure you need a guy for this job of yours?"

* * *

**A/N**: _**Once again I stop at a....somewhat cliffie. But I must stop. I have other stories to write and I haven't replied to any of my friends emails in the past week so they're gonna kill me.  
Anyways please review!**_


End file.
